1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a piezoelectric transducer having a displacement amplification mechanism associated therewith for amplifying the linear displacement of the actuator when energized or, conversely, amplifying the force imposed on the piezoelectric element.
2. Background
Piezoelectric transducers are often used to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy and vice versa. Certain piezoelectric ceramic materials are capable of generating large forces when energized by an electrical potential signal and have a high force to bulk or space relationship. Moreover, unlike magnetostrictive or electromagnetic devices, piezoelectric transducers do not incur or become subject to electrical resistance losses. However, one disadvantage of piezoelectric actuators for some applications is their small displacement characteristic. For certain applications such as generating acoustic pulses in fluid mediums, a piezoelectric actuator or element requires complex construction or coupling to a mechanism for amplifying linear displacement in order to generate a suitable acoustic pulse. Examples of piezoelectric transducers which are adapted to provide amplified displacement for acoustic signal generation are disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/319,607, filed Mar. 6, 1989 in the name of Keith W. Katahara and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/353,067, filed May 17, 1989 in the name of Steven G. Petermann et al, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The present invention provides yet another improved piezoelectric actuator or transducer as described herein.